solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Jebrak
The Republic of Jebrak is a nation whose citizens are mostly Goblins. Population * Desert Goblins: 29.7m * Jungle Goblins: 13.1m * Volcanic Goblins: 7.3m * Forest Goblins: 0.8m * Ice Goblins: 0.3m * Crag Goblins: 12k * Cave Goblins: 3.1k * Snow Goblins: 2.6k * Mountain Goblins: 300 * Kramatak: * Fiectirites: * Shamaldians: * Sanguimin: History The Republic of Jebrak was founded shortly after the fall of the Goblin Empire because of the Cataclysm of Rorolark. While today the republic is a beacon of peace, civility and union it had build its system with both tyranny and cruelty. Remnants of a empire With everybody that could take the royal throne was either killed by the cataclysm or lost the responsibility of guiding the empire fell to the nobility. They tried to maintain the current system but without a capital, the system began to fall apart. The Mountain Goblins of the Wurmback Mountains betrayed the remnants of the empire to serve the Mountain King allowing him to kill the running and her dragon Julio-Kay. Later the Forest and Ice Goblins in the regions around the Ketre Sea became uncommunicative due to a blockade imposed by the Mountain King forces and the lands were split among the noble families that became new monarchic dynasties. The Jungle Goblins would have done the same if not for , and choose to unofficially remain in the remnants of the empire until communications could be restored. Buid's Tyranny Many of the nobles in the Seylinn Sands quickly lose the grip on power as many of the slaves found their shackles to be loosened and began a violent rebellion against their masters, killing most of the nobility. A lot of these slaves escaped to try and restore their cultures of old, building weak nations in the sand that often fell to strife and anarchy. Others choose to remain within the remnants, not knowing an life outside of goblin culture or knowing full well that those nations would be far likely to fall. This revolution was started by an anti-slavery railroad of charming intellectuals controlled by the best among them, a goblin called Buid et Debonaire that seized power three months after the Cataclysm of Rorolark. The Crag Goblins separated at this time and set their own ruling families. Buid cemented his position by threatening the Order of Peyloros forcing them to publish a myth that supported his rule. Buid's tyranny lasted for close to a decade. For the first few years he reorganized the remnants of the empire in the Sands that hadn't fallen to sedition or conquered by slaves into a working nation. He banned slavery and built a army to reconquer the continent and managed to reconquer some of the conquered cities but his military prospects usually ended in failure. These failures would only serve to provoke him to try harder and begun conscripting citizens and prisoners into a failed war. Eventually he tried to take over the religions of Ramaldian Sphere and use their powers to conquer the continent. Salva's Priest didn't tolerate this and with the help of their goddess, they publicly executed him during a speech to the nation with a beam of the goddess holy light. This demonstration of power would put the leader of the Church of Our Radiant Lady as the official leader, the Illuminaire Juriam. Prophetess Promise During the decade after the fall of the empire, the Demigoddess had a prophecy that promised great, easy and comfortable lives in Jungles of northern Jebrak if everyone moved into the Alard Peninsula with her. A mass migration started and most of the goblin cities in the jungle were completely abandoned some by choice others by the force of religious mobs, killing those that refused and taking their slaves with them. With most of civil society of the jungles gathered in the Alard Peninsula and fun had begun to run out when the prophetess revealed the next part of the prophecy, that they would change the very nature of the jungle to serve them with the help of Zussi's Druids. This started a revolution with druidic bio-industrialism that would change the very nature of Alard Peninsula. Trees were replaced with perfect more beautiful and productive versions of themselves. Wild animals had their genetics and instincts altered to be unable to attack sapient races. Organic implants were created to enhance the fighting and thinking ability of all races. Eventually new animals and plants were created to revolutionize agriculture and warfare. At the end of the decade a significant portion of the peninsula was tamed by the goblins. The nobility was eventually stripped of their titles by the demigoddess and a democratic system was instated. Slavery was eventually banned, but it was far more methodically and subtle than Buid's ban. Eventually communications were restored, two decades after the fall, with all the three powers south of the jungles, the tyrannical Mountain Kingdom, the religious Illuminare Republic and anarchic nations of the Eastern Aloese Trade Initiative. The prophetess would give one last public prophecy, that they need join one of these nations to achieve prosperity, but she gave no hints which was the best. Eventually the matter was put to referendum and ended with the following results: 53% for the Republic, 43% for the Initiative, 4% for the Kingdom. They sent a message to the Republic saying they never left the empire to begin with. They promised to supply food to the sorely needed desert-like regions, but the Trade Initiative did not like this and started a economical and militarist blockade to gain a lot profit from this food trade. Illuminare's Republic After the death of the tyrant and the rise of the Illuminare Juriam. She tried to bring the wayward nations in the Seylinn Sands together but like the tyrant before had minimal success, managing to gather only two make two nation join by calling to religious fervour and diplomacy. Her life and rule ended five years later when she was poisoned by her successor, Illuminare's Deirma II. Deirma started her rule by passing a bunch of impractical religious rules based on her church and hinder others. Removing the power of local council and other power bodies. Less than one year later she was killed when trying to declare a rule that forbid following other ramaldian religions by a mob afraid of a repeat of the cataclysm. She was followed by Illuminare Ralvan IV ruling for seven years, followed by Raska V which ruled for three years and Donuis which ruled for five years. Each one to afraid to pass any doctrine or start wars or open unsuccessful diplomatic channels that would anger the public. Illuminare Donuis opened diplomatic channels with Prophetess and was going to reject their attempt to join, but he received a vision from Salva and Styon. And so he wrote the last and only doctrine of his rules, reverting many of the theocratic rules of Deirma II and establishing the Republic democratic systems and the Covenant of Demigods to rule the empire. He appointed his successor that he know wouldn't try to influence the government and killed himself with the Salva's Mercy poison. Diplomacy in the Seylinn Sands With the separation of religious power and democratic powers, separating goblin religious supremacy from diplomatic channels, ended with more successful results than before. Over the next fifty years many of these nations would end up falling apart and conquered by the military and those successful would grow too dependent with trade with the republic and end up being absorbed by them. Others that were just ruled by demigods, preferred the power granted to the members of the covenant of demigods rather than independent being a ruler of a weak nation. The time between -130 and -75 had very few remarks: * The first non-goblin democratic elected parliamentarian, a sinferi name Alknan was elected in -85. In -75 the Republic of Jebrak managed to break the Aldash Blockade and started comunicating with the Volcanic goblins of the Kilthan Wastes. Kilthan Recovery Those survivors of the cataclysm became influence by Malvar's rage and reverted to simpler thoughts, concerning with nothing more than to fight, survive and breed. Eventually they would come to give birth to two types of Goblins, the Volcanic goblins and the Hobgoblins, the first organized in familial clans and the later into animalistic packs. This effect would only begin to diminish fifty years after the cataclysm, only gaining the rationality to form nations based on clans twenty five years later. The effect was still strong and they fought well over fifteen years until the Republic of Jebrak broke through the Aldash Blockade and managed to send diplomats to these ailing nations. With the support of the Republic's resources and armies select few Clans united to conquer the wastes, enamoured with the morals and their ancient lost history. After the conquest they built structures, markets, religious temples, political parties and even a navy to travel what was once out of their reach the Niludian Sea. They signed the treaty that united them to the republic at year -1. Modern Age See Also Category: Groups Category: Nations